Afraid of Love?
by imyourbabygirl-xoxo
Summary: my first fanfic! a short story that just popped into my head and i felt the need to write out... quinn and finn have a conversation in the school autotorium that will help them start fresh. PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!


Quinn took a deep breath as she entered the auditorium. She could see him sitting on the edge of the stage, looking over some music. He seemed to be alone, which made Quinn feel the uneasiness in her stomach get ten times worse. He still hadn't noticed her presence as she neared the stage - clearly he was very focused. "Hey Finn."

He looked up, surprise in his eyes. "Hey Quinn. What are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?" She asked, not catching his gaze.

"Uhh, sure," he smiled.

She sat down slowly and pulled her knees to her chest. She continued to avoid his eyes, looking up at the ceiling before closing her eyes. She listened to her heartbeat for a moment before opening her eyes and looking at him. "Finn…" she trailed off, "I've wanted to say something to you for a long time." She grabbed his hand, despite the odd look she received. "It's hard for me to say. And I probably sound dumb but, I just gotta get this out." She looked up at him for approval and he nodded. "I never got to say how sorry I am for what happened between us. I'm so sorry, Finn. I should have told you from the start that it wasn't your baby."

"Quinn, look –" Finn started, but Quinn quickly cut him off.

"I know, I know. This all happened last year. But I still feel horrible, Finn," a few tears slipped out and rolled down her cheeks. "When I saw your face - when you knew - I just,… I just felt my heart break. You had been so good to me! And I know I was pressuring you to get a job and always complaining about money and that I was pregnant…but I was just so scared," her voice broke and she had to take a few breaths to calm herself. "I never wanted to be in that situation, but if I had to be, I wanted it to be because you were the daddy. But you weren't. And it was wrong of me to put that responsibility on you." She tried to smile at him but it only ended in more tears escaping.

"Quinn…," Finn pulled her into a tight hug. He had gotten over the events that had taken place over the last year and now he had Rachel to lean on. But hearing Quinn cry still got to him. And he still felt like he had to protect her. Even if it was just as a friend.

Quinn was determined to finish everything she had come to say, so she continued, "My heart broke when you left…I know it might have seemed like I didn't care. But I loved you, Finn." She looked up at him, and he wiped the few remaining tears from her face. "When I saw you at Regionals, I felt some hope but then I started looking more closely at how you looked at Rachel and how she looked at you and knew that, I had to let you be happy with her."

Finn sat for a moment, taking in what Quinn had just poured out to him. "Quinn, I appreciate everything you just said. And I accept your apology, but I can't help but wonder why you're telling me all this now…?"

She chuckled, "Well, I had to build up the strength to talk to you about this. And also…" she looked down. The seriousness in her features was enough to make Finn look deep in her eyes. And he felt like he knew what emotion he saw in there. It was kinda like how Rachel looks at him. A little like how Mr. Schuester looks at Miss. Pillsbury. But before he could say anything, Quinn spoke.

"Well, I'm starting to feel the same way for Sam," she looked at him. "But i guess it's different...with you, it was nice, simple. You were a nice support. But with him, i feel like i _need_ him - like if he left, i'd die...I really like him. I think I might even be in love with him. She hesitated, "And that scares me."

Finn glanced at her, "_In _love, ehh?"

Quinn swallowed, "Yeah," she giggled.

"Quinn Fabray is afraid of love? I never would have believed that if I hadn't heard you say it myself," he laughed. "Quinn, you are one of the strongest people I know. And Sam seems like nice guy. You know I wouldn't let some jackass be with you."

"Thanks Finn," she smiled. "I'm just afraid that I'm gunna mess up and then I'm gunna lose Sam. And if that happened, I don't know what I'd do…because he makes me feel so complete." She looked around the auditorium and let her shoulders drop. "Maybe I just need to not let myself get too attached to him…make sure I keep my distance…."

"Is that how you're gunna live, Quinn? Always distancing yourself from people in case you make a mistake? You can't think like that." He stood up and motioned for her to do the same. "Quinn, if you really think you love Sam, you need to let yourself open up to him. I know its gunna be hard. And I know why you're guarded. But please, for me at least, do this."

"Alright. I'll try. Common, let's go. We're gunna be late for our glee meeting." Quinn hugged Finn tightly one last time and together they walked off the stage.


End file.
